<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Die by Dat1Slime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715921">Don't Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime'>Dat1Slime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astor is a bitch, I can't write fight scenes, I have not beaten the game yet, Implied Sooga death, Kohga pretends he's not in love but now it back fired, Other, Spoiler warning for chapter 5, and possibly chapter 6, havent even started chapter 7, this is a bit rushed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was out looking more Yiga husbands content and since I couldn't find any I made my own but oops all angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master Kohga/Sooga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sooga and Kohga stood on guard as they watched that three eyed bastard freak pull some kind of magic orb from their footsoldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your game, three eyes?!" Kohga tried to keep his panic and anger under control but this situation had him rattled up. Sooga readied himself for the possible battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, you really are slow." Astor was freakishly calm. He commanded the floating orbs to him, absorbing them within the strange gear contraption he carried with him. "Despite our best efforts, the enemy has only grown stronger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Power swarmed them eerily calm marked with constellation patterns. "To succeed... we must adjust our strategy." Four malice creatures, blights, formed behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally, the two of you can actually be of some use- for once in your lives!" Astor sent his hand forward summoning a hollow version of the boy with the sword to seal darkness away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hollow ran towards the two remaining yiga, sword drawn. The thing launched an attack at Sooga which was quickly and easily deflected. Sooga ran forward swinging his blade at the thing which dodged by jumping into the air. "Master Kohga!" Sooga shouted as the hollow attacked him. Sooga parried the attack forcing the hallow away. "Quickly, make you escape!" The hallow gave Sooga little time as it was charging back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohga nodded and was about to make a run for but something stopped him. He couldn’t leave Sooga here, he was strong sure but Astor also had those blights and the hollow already had him quite busy. Kohga couldn't leave him here because he'd certainly die and Kohga could have that because he lo- because Sooga was his only lackey worth a damn thing, that's it. Not the other thought that almost crossed his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't split- you're my best lackey!" Kohga prepared himself for battle. Sooga slid in front of Kohga blades steadying himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that case... I will protect you, even if it costs me my life." Sooga wouldn't allow anything to happen to his master. Kohga knew this and he always used it to his advantage. But now he would do the same for Sooga and make sure they both got out of this alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A blood sacrifice for the Calamity... Fate gives you this role... and you will play it!" The fucked bastard began laughing maniacally. Like hell that would happen. Neither would be a shitty blood sacrifice for this bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another hollow charged them and then another. Everytime they would defeat one another would just fill its place and then one the blights rose. It slashed Sooga, getting him good and was about to come down on him again when Kohga grabbed Sooga and teleportex them a small ways away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohga was good at fighting but he was better at fleeing so that's what they'd do. Keeping a firm grasp on Sooga's hand they ran to cover from Astor and his freakshow. Once they managed to break line of sight with Astor, Kohga pulled Sooga behind a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to split. We need to ditch this bastard and get back to the hideout. Maybe we could manage to get those hero losers to help us. I could probably teleport us a bit and then we can make a run for it and-" Kohga was cut off by Sooga grabbing his wrist. Sooga's mask was heavily damaged, bits broken off revealing only cut and damaged skin. It pained Kohga so much to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Kohga, you must go. I am in no position to run like that, you know that. I will stay here and keep Astor distracted and will run and get help. I will only slow you down." Kohga knew it was true. He knew both of them couldn't make it out. He wanted so badly to protest but it would've been useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Promise me you won't die then Sooga. You can't die. I still need you alove!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Kohga. As long as you need my protection I will remain. Nothing will keep me from you." Sooga drew his blades and readied himself to fight again while Kohga started his escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohga was a coward who ran from things and his problems. But Sooga was a powerful and truthful man. So when Kohga told him "Don't die'' He believed Sooga when he said "I won't." He trusted that Sooga would return to him. That they would remain side by side forever. That Kohga would finally admit why he needed Sooga there. That when he heard Sooga scream in pain that he was fine. That even when Astor was laughing maniacally and it was the only sound aside from his rapidly beating heart that Sooga was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to be, he promised.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>